


tfw your wife sends embarrassing photos of you to your friends 2000 years in the future

by amtrak12



Series: change the currents [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Companion Solidarity, Gen, Humor, Mentions of Rose Tyler, Mentions of Ten - Freeform, an unnecessarily long title just seemed like the vibe so I rolled with it, mentions of Thirteen, missing scene for another fic, set pre-season 12, the title is a misnomer since this isn't in the Doctor's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amtrak12/pseuds/amtrak12
Summary: Ryan discovers a mysterious envelope from the past addressed to him.Continuing/Missing Scene for my fic "change the currents of our lives"
Series: change the currents [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899652
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	tfw your wife sends embarrassing photos of you to your friends 2000 years in the future

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah apparently I'm just going to keep writing continuation one shots until I figure out how to write a proper sequel to "change the currents of our lives". This one picks up soon after the epilogue. I got attached to Ryan's playfulness and wanted a little more Ryan/Rose friendship since they had the shortest scene together.

Ryan said goodnight to Yaz and Graham. They continued down the hall to their own rooms while Ryan opened his bedroom door. After dropping Rose off in the past and then hopping forward a bit to build a bridge between parallel worlds (which was just about the coolest thing Ryan had ever heard of -- parallel worlds! -- that weren’t a creepy, living organism!), it was way too late at night to head back to Texas. The Doctor had promised to keep them in the Vortex so they could still sleep a full eight hours, and then land first thing in the morning to continue on with the union negotiations.

Not that Ryan wanted to continue with the union negotiations. They were proper dull in his eyes. It had been interesting at first, just by virtue of being different. And Texas had turned out to be just as weird as the rumors suggested (everyone did wear cowboy hats! Well, okay, nearly everyone which was still more than he’d expected). But after three weeks of it, he was ready to explore the rest of time and space again.

Maybe he could convince the Doctor to take them to Rose’s parallel world now that there was a bridge. There were probably all sorts of strange things over there, like inverted traffic lights or dinosaurs that had never gone extinct. Parallel worlds were always filled with exciting stuff like that.

Ryan yawned and kicked off his shoes. He debated the merits of sleeping in his day clothes. It seemed like too much effort to locate and change into pajamas, but his gran had always said comfort was worth the effort. (“You’ll never sleep as well wearing jeans, love.”) He smiled at the memories. Alright. He could change into pajamas, then.

An envelope on his nightstand caught his eye before he could move to his dresser. Ryan frowned. He hadn’t put an envelope there.

It was a manila envelope, one of those funny ones where you had to loop a string around a disk to close the flap. It had his name written on the back in bold, Sharpie letters, but nothing else to identify it. Inside was enough small papers or documents to give it some weight.

Ryan unwrapped the string and dumped the contents on his bed. Photograph after photograph -- about two dozen of them -- tumbled out along with a sheet of paper. He picked up a couple of the photos. They were of the same person: a white man with brown hair cut longer on top and gelled to spike up in front. It was hard to say for certain who it was. The only image Ryan could compare it to was from the blue holographic video feed earlier, plus the man in these photos wore goofy expressions that distorted his face -- like when you pause a show mid-scene and the actor’s face freezes all _blurgh_. Blurgh or not, though, Ryan was pretty sure these pictures were of the Doctor’s past self.

Chuckling at the odd expressions, Ryan traded the photos for the letter that had also fallen onto his bed. In curvy handwriting, it read:

_Dear Ryan,_

_Greetings from two thousand years in the past! Or the Doctor’s past. Not yours apparently. I looked you all up back in my time and learned we’re only about ten years apart on Earth’s timeline. Wild! What was the Doctor doing for two thousand years that only ten years passed on Earth?_

_Anyway, when we last spoke, you seemed dead set on teasing the Doctor. Seeing as this is also one of my favorite pastimes, I wanted to help you out. My Doctor may not be sporting a funny haircut, but he does occasionally take some really horrible photos. Especially, when I purposefully catch him off guard. :)_

_The Tardis knows to give these to you sometime after you meet me, so hopefully you find them soon. Enjoy! And please spare no mercy for the Doctor. If she can’t handle some teasing, then she shouldn’t keep befriending humans._

_Sincerely,  
Rose Tyler_

“Oh, yes!”

Ryan grinned and dropped the letter. He scooped up the photos and began flipping through them. Many captured the Doctor with ridiculous expressions; others showed the Doctor with wildly disheveled hair like he’d stuck his finger in an electrical socket. But some were taken of the Doctor sleeping in strange positions, like upside down in an armchair, and it was these photos Ryan most eagerly scanned.

“Come on, mustache,” he muttered. “Come on, Sharpie mustache -- yes!!”

Ryan laughed and triumphantly held up his prize: a photo of the past Doctor asleep on a sofa where Rose had not just drawn a mustache but a full goatee on his face before snapping the picture. This was officially the best day Ryan had experienced on the Tardis yet.

“Yaz! Grandad!” Ryan shouted as he flung himself back into the hall. “You guys gotta see this!”

None of them needed sleep anymore. This was going to be much more fun.

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find me at Tumblr ([username: amtrak12](https://amtrak12.tumblr.com/))


End file.
